overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sorcerer Kingdom/@comment-2001:14BA:3FB:A700:0:0:0:3-20180919000156
In many ways the entire story plays out exactly like a campaign of Total War. Politics are there, but are simplified. Morality comes into play, but rarely more than just to shock the reader / viewer. Momonga isn't bothered by conquest or politics apart from stating "that it'd be nice". He is a no one office worker who just wants to look after himself and his friends creations. The actual leader of Nazaric is most likely Demiurge planning everything. While I'd like Sebas to act as the counterpart to lead Momonga / Ainz into being more of a moral leader, Ainz' leadership seems very much rooted in typical Japanese warfare and tactics. Basically anything is permitted as long as it services a bigger goal that benefits them. Very much like Oda Nobunaga. It's such a shame that the biggest nations around and the biggest enemies are all far too weak to pose any threat to the Sorcerer Kingdom or its' King. We have all this lore suggesting this New World has seen players before in waves of 100 years. Yet we see no one even this far into the story. None have appeared. Some have already been said to have died. Ains Ooal Gown is becoming a scourge, not a savior or utopia as this article suggest. There is nothing in Ainz actions that would suggest he is doing this to form a utopia. Nothing at all. He's evil and without compassion. His morals are small hints of lingering morals he's realizing slowly he has no need to pay any heed to. The only reason he even saves the village in the beginning is because of what Touch Me said. He commands multiple pure evil beings who even manage to momentarily disgust him with their vile actions. Even in the most recent episode 11 of Overlord III, the anime, Ainz is completely fine with letting the village he saved int he first season of Overlord to be invaded and razed to the ground. He even considers doing it himself so that his precious potion studies don't accidentally get leaked to the wrong hands. He's simply watching as people die again and again. Not to mention Demiurge doing insanely evil deeds on humans. Skinning them alive. Feeding them their own children. Making demiraces rape them etc. all in the name of experimentation. It's not fully known if Ainz is completely aware of these deeds, but still it doesn't change the fact that he also squished a woman alive with his own hands, watching them suffer and breaking their spine. He mislead a group of workers into his tomb (under Demiurge's plot though) and then lectures them all before letting all the workers fall under a multitude of torturous deaths and revivals. Arche being dismembered and her vocal cords offered to one of the guardians and the rest of her parts scattered and skin used. Ainz has no problem murdering children, women etc. and he reasons it's fine as long as you consider humans like cattle. That is all. Sorcerer Kingdom isn't a utopia at all. It's simply a mess where one leader has no idea what he is doing and he lets his twisted guardians do all the kingdom plotting for him.